


Forgive Me?

by BAD268



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Peter and the reader break-up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 15
Collections: Share The Love





	Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive Me? (Peter Parker X Reader)  
> Fandom: Marvel/Avengers  
> Requested: Entry for @thisismysecrethappyplace’s Share The Love Bingo. Square Filled: Breakup/Makeup.  
> Warnings:

“Peter, I want the truth. Not whatever this bullshit is,” I complained to my boyfriend. We had been together for three years, and this past year, he had a “Stark Internship” and has been blowing off our dates. The truth is, I have an internship at Stark Industries, but Mr. Stark said there was only one intern being me. This raised my suspicion as to what Peter has been sneaking away to do. 

“What do you mean? I’ve been working with Mr. Stark,” he responded nervously. This only made me angry that he is lying to me, but it also scares me thinking he may be cheating on me.

“Mr. Stark told me I was the only intern.”

“Why were you talking to Mr. Stark?”

“Because he offered me an internship. I accepted seeing as you had one too. When I got there the second day, I asked when we would work together, and he said you don’t have an internship. So, tell me, Peter, where have you been sneaking off to every day we have a date? “

“I can’t tell you, (Y/N/N).”

“Then I don’t think we should continue being together if you can’t trust me,” I concluded before turning around, grabbing my school bag and books, and walking out of Peter’s apartment.

**~Third Person Point Of View~**

It has been just under a month since (Y/N) called it off with Peter. She has seen him around school with his head down, but she didn’t think he would want to talk to her. She would keep to herself in classes they shared, and she didn't think he felt bad. 

In reality, however, Peter was a wreck. He complains to MJ and Ned during lunches and sometimes during his runs, he would ask Karen for advice. When he was at home, he would mope around, and May started to get worried for Peter. Even Mr. Stark had noticed Peter’s lack of happiness.

“What’s happening to you, kid?” Mr. Stark said to Peter after he called the teen to see a new suit.

“Nothing, Mr. Stark,” Peter shakes his head dismissively while looking down. 

“Clearly, it’s something. I know what it looks like when someone has been crying. Either that of your high.”

“No, I’m not high, Mr. Stark.” They walked through the lab, and Mr. Stark looked at Peter as to tell him to continue. Peter caught onto this, so he whispered, “my girlfriend broke up with me.”

“What happened?”

“She said she doesn’t trust me after I didn’t tell her about being Spider-Man.”

“You can tell her if you trust her.”

“I don’t want her to be targeted by people after me.”

“I know (Y/N). She can handle herself, and from what you say, you really care about her. I would tell her.”

The next day at school, he had a pep in his step, and he was ready to tell her everything. His first hour chemistry class happened to be one she shared with her, so he approached the classroom before the bell rang. He stood over by her desk waiting for her to come for class. Unfortunately, she did not show up. 

He went into his third hour honors statistics class he shared with her. She did not come to class.

He went to the gym and waited for her with Ned and MJ. She was not there either.

After school, instead of immediately changing to his suit, he went to her house. Her father said she went to Stark Tower yesterday, but she did not go home. He said she texted him saying she was at her friend’s house.

Now, Peter was worried. He sprinted to an alley way to change into his suit. He wanted to find her as soon as possible. He did not want to think of the worst, but the fact that she may have been kidnapped is bold in his mind. 

He swung around the town on his webs before noticing movement on a roof of an abandoned building. He thought of villains he had gone against, and he remembered Venom had gotten away during their last encounter. 

When he landed on the roof, he was met with the sight of his ex-girlfriend gagged and tied to a chair on the ledge. He wanted to run up to her and pull her off of the ledge, but he also wanted to get the person who took her first. He was about to yell at whoever was there, but they responded before he could open his mouth.

“Pretty one, isn’t she? She was walking in an alley, crying, but she hasn’t said a thing since I picked her up. Poor thing didn’t even try to scream for help,” a deep voice said from behind Peter. He could not see who it was, but by the tone of voice, Peter knew it was Venom.

“Let her go. This is our fight. She has nothing to do with this.” Peter looked over at (Y/N) as more tears streamed down her face. Venom had tied a rope and weight to the back of her chair and said if Spider-Man said she had nothing to do with it, he would throw her off of the building. Peter seemed to notice this and began looking for some kind of trap near her. He immediately took notice of the extra rope around her legs and the chair that was being pulled. 

He rushed over to her before cutting all of the ropes, pulling her to him, and swinging her to another rooftop. “Stay here, I will be back to help you home. I need to take care of Venom first.” She did not have time to thank her savior before he swung back to the other rooftop to face Venom. “You don’t mess with my girlfriend without suffering the consequences.”

After the fight and after the authorities came, he left to get (Y/N) again. He sees her curled up against the ledge, sleeping. He smiles lightly before going over to her and picking her up. She jolts awake and almost punches him.

“Woah, hey, babe, you’re okay. I’ve got you now. You’re safe,” He whispers in her ear once she notices it was the man who saved her. She recognized the voice, so she laid her head on his shoulder before passing out again. Peter smiled at her and used his webs to make sure she was secured to her body to his torso. 

He started to swing over to a payphone and began to call her father. “Hey. Mr. (L/N), it’s Peter, I wanted to say I found her at MJ’s house, and she’s going to stay at my house for the night. I know it is late, but I thought you would sleep better knowing she was with me. I’ll have her call you in the morning on my real phone since it is currently dead. Have a good night, sir.” He hung up the phone before petting some of (Y/N)’s hair off of her face.

She buried her face in his neck which caused Peter to laugh lightly. He started swinging back to his apartment down the street before entering through his bedroom window. He vaporized the webs and set her down on his bed before he closed the window and took off his suit. Once he had sweatpants and a t-shirt, she started stirring in her sleep. Her eyes shot open and she took in her soundings, stopping on Peter. He is holding the suit to put it away.

“You’re Spider-Man,” she whispered. He turned around to see her awake as he didn’t expect her to be awake yet.

“Yes. I am going to explain everything, I promise.” She didn’t seem alarmed by this, so he took it as a go-ahead to tell her everything. “I was bitten by a radioactive spider about a year ago. Mr. Stark met with me and made me Spider-Man, and to protect everyone, we referred to it as the Stark Internship. He assumed I told you right away, so he said there was no one else with the internship. I didn’t want to tell you because I did not want you to be punished by people after me. Kinda like what happened tonight. I am so sorry, (Y/N/N). Forgive me?”

“You were trying to protect me?” He nodded shyly. She giggled lightly at his embarrassed expression. “That’s so cute, babe. Of course, I’ll forgive you. This last month has been torture not being with you. I love you, Peter Parker.”

“I love you, too, (Y/N) (L/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
